Consequences of a Shinigami
by Mishakii
Summary: Grell is simply going out doing his job as he does with his closest friend. But then something bad happens and his life is on the line. Possibly OOC, includes OC. Grell X William.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello! I guess you could say that this is my first fan fiction. I had done one before, but I only ended up with two chapters when I had intended to make it longer, but I gave up and deleted it. This one is Grell Sutcliff X William T. Spears, and I have included my Kuro OC, Alexandra Williams. If you would like a proper reference of her, please private message me, or visit my Page on deviantART, where you will find many of my art, and Alex's reference. My account name is ZeeKitteh on "DA".

Now please, read on! :D

* * *

><p>The clacking of his shoes' heels was heard down the corridor. Those that belonged to a certain red-head. He was wearing an elegant long red coat, over the top of a brown waist coat and black trousers. He had long red hair which had grown all the way past his hips, down to his thighs. He also wears red glasses, which had beads with skulls attached to them.<p>

He then reached the office of his superior, and opened the door quickly.

"William~!" He said grinning, showing a set of large, very sharp teeth.

"Sutcliff?" William replied, confused of the red-head's enthusiasm. He was never like this when he had been called to William to get his list of souls for the day.

"Oh please Will, I told you to call me Grell with all that's going on now." He said, whilst walking up to William to peck him on the cheek. They both blushed.

"You seem in a good mood…Grell …you are never like this when I call you to my office." William stated.

"Ah but I know that today is a special day, the day I know I don't have to go out on my own."

"Grell, what makes you think that? Just because you heard something does not mean I will pair you with someone."

"Will, do you really expect someone who is fairly new to go out and reap on their own? I don't think that's fair. And besides, why wouldn't you pair her with me? You know how close we are, and she loves to be around me," Grell blubbered, whilst pouting. They then heard that of boots running down the corridor. "Ooh! That sounds like her now."

The door suddenly burst open again.

"Grellsie!" the girl bellowed as she rushed into the room. She was easily noticed by her bright orange hair. She was dressed as wearing basic red glasses, a brown blazer with incredibly long sleeves which covered her hands, black shorts and knee-high, brown, lace up boots. She also had a set of sharp teeth just like Grell's.

"Wow, no wonder she is nicknamed Little Grell… she is so much like him…" William muttered to himself. "Oh Alexandra Williams, you are here just in time to receive your knew partner, since yours retired."

"Oh pleeeeease tell me it's Grell! Please!" She begged.

"Yeah, please!" Grell mimicked, seeing the frustration on his loves face.

"Oh you two… you're just like children… well I guess I can't change that, maybe that's why I fell for you Grell, because my life was too boring without you." William admitted, turning red from embarrassment. "Yes… you two are paired together, since you both don't have partners. It would have been strange otherwise, as everyone else has one."

"Woooooooooooohooooooo!" Both Grell and Alex bellowed at the same time.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alex foretold.

"Hell yes!" Grell admitted.

"Well, enough of this drama, here is your list of souls… could you please leave now? As much as I love your enthusiasm about getting today's job, I have a lot of work to do and I don't want to end up with overtime. Grell, you wouldn't want your Death Scythe taken away again would you?" William persisted.

"Haha, n-not really." Grell confessed. "Come on Alex; let's go reap today's souls!"

And with that, they both left, with big excited smiles on their faces.

William sighed. _Oh my… they are so energetic… well, I hope they don't do anything careless and ending up loosing the records…_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Okay, I know it was a reaaallly short chapter, but it was my first one so please don't be mad… ^^;

I will try to have my next chapter in 2 weeks time, I have decided to try and have each chapter done for every other Sunday :) If I decide at one point I want to, the chapter might be added a week earlier :D

The next one should be longer! I just thought this chapter was more of an intro of what the story was about… well to be honest, I haven't planned it out completely yet, so if anyone could help by giving me some ideas in their reviews, that would be great! But please do review, I like to know how I'm doing :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! It's longer than the last one… a lot longer :D I could have made it a little bit longer, but I guess it's okay for the second chapter. :3 Next ones should be better!

* * *

><p>"Ugh… How many more are there to go?" Alex complained<p>

"About… 3 left." Grell replied

"Great… then we can finally get out if the human world and sleep! Damn I'm so tired… Who is next on the list then?"

Grell opened the book he was holding in front of him. "Ciel Phant- Hang on a second!"

"Hmm, what's up?" Alex asked Grell, a worried look on her face. She noticed the confused look Grell was showing. What could be the matter?

"I…err… this can't be right," Grell muttered "Out of all people…Ciel. But why? I thought… hmm."

"Grell tell me what's up." Alex demanded.

"This is the first time I have come across someone on the to-die list who…who has given up their soul to a demon… oh such a dilemma, I really don't know what to do now." Grell replied

"Demon? Oh man…that can't be a good thing. Who knows what will happen if we try to take this… child's soul, with a demon getting in the way!"

Grell still looked confused. Not only had the fact Ciel Phantomhive appeared on his list, he had also thought there was no way he could have gotten his revenge… but he didn't even know how he knew about all of this. It seems Sebastian gave too much away that night they conflicted after he was caught as Jack the Ripper. _Oh__ Sebastian__… __what__ did__ you __do? __You__ wouldn__'__t __have __deliberately__ hurt__ Ciel__… __would__ you?_ Grell thought. He shook his head, feeling a slight are for the boy. Well, he didn't care to be honest, a soul is a soul. He had just been a little confused.

"Well, we will have to go through with it, whatever the consequence. If we don't take this soul on the list… who knows what the division will do to us. I can't face my poor chainsaw being taken away again, and I wouldn't want William suffer with overtime… but aha that's funny watching Will getting paranoid over that." Grell debated, with a large grin on his face.

No more worries. Grell had never cared for the boy in the first place. He was also glad he could annoy Sebastian again; he knew how disgusted Sebastian felt every time Grell had flirted with him.

"So, what time is this 'Ciel' due to die?" Alex asked

"11pm. That's… 20 minutes from now," Grell replied "As I remember, his mansion is that…way…" he pointed north, but he was unsure of where Ciel's mansion actually was. He had been guessing.

After travelling for 10 minutes, they noticed a large house in the horizon. That was their destination, the Phantomhive manor.

They reached the large house …well, the large courtyard. It had been 5 minutes since they first saw the house, but it seems it would take 5 more minutes to actually get to the mansion, as the courtyard was very…large.

As they were walking up towards the house, they noticed a window on the second floor with 2 silhouettes moving around in the room. By what they thought looked like was going on, it did not look good.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you are doing!" The boy yelled. He had a very furious look on his face, but that look was also mixed with fear.<p>

"I'm tired of waiting… and I'm tired of you, you selfish brat! You order and order, and don't even thank in return. I know you are superior to me, but I have never served worse than you. All you do is whine and complain, but never say thank you. I know I don't seem like the type of person to have any type of outburst like this, but you forget what I am. I'm from Hell; you really think that I would actually be the way I am, even though I'm a Demon? Well clearly not."

"You don't even have the right to do this! I never asked you to serve me!"

"Oh my, denying the truth are we?" The Demon said with a smirk.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be with that kid?"

"What? You ARE that kid."

Grell and Alex were standing outside the window, trying to hear all that was going on. Grell noticed something strange about the Demon's voice. It was not the familiar voice he knew well.

"Something is not right. That can't be him!" Grell questioned. "We must look inside the window… err…" He looked around, trying to find something to stand on, when he noticed a very high stack of crates, which was just about high enough for him to stand on with his heels. "There, grab that!" Alex walked over to the crates and just managed to lift them up… after Grell noticed her struggle.

They placed them in front of the high window, and Grell jumped to the top. Peering through the window into the dark room, he noticed the two figures, he could make out the child's face as Ciel Phantomhive, but he did not recognize the Demons face. _Hang__ on__… _Grell squinted his eyes and tried to make out the face of the taller man.

"That's not… it can't be…" Grell's eyes widened and Alex looked at him with a confused look. "Claude Faustus, may I ask, what _are_ you doing with the Phantomhive kid. With the light off too? Do you even know what's going on?" Grell jumped through the window and turned on the light.

"_What?_" Claude yelled with a very confused look on his face. "Why am I here? What the hell happened? You… Ciel! What are you doing in the Trancy manor! I thought you were Alois! Goddamnit!"

"_Excuse__ me?_ Trancy manor? This is _my_ mansion. For _Gods _sake, do you even know where you are?"

"I… something must have happened… that's right! I was with Alois certainly, but then all went bright then dark, I thought ...Master… was playing with the light switch, but clearly not. I must have teleported here… but how? I haven't teleported anywhere since I started working for the Trancy kid… goddamnit I should have remembered. I sometimes accidently teleport when I get really furious. That must have happened… I am so very sorry, Earl Phantomhive."

An awkward silence filled the room, and then the Earl grunted in pain. Everybody turned there heads to look at the boy.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" Grell asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Ciel coughed, spitting out blood.

"You sure-"

"Sir!" Sebastian rushed into the room, he had sensed his master in danger. "You!" he yelled, pointing at Grell. He had foolishly been holding his chainsaw, and Claude had completely disappeared. "Why did you do this?"

"Me! It was Claude I swear!" Grell defended. Turning to point at where he had been standing, he stared wide-eyed at the disappearance of Claude.

"I don't see Claude anywhere! Don't try to deny it Grell, you have blood on your chainsaw and everything!"

At the fact Grell was being framed for something he didn't do, all Alex could do was stand there, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Then she realised what actually just happened. "Wait! He didn't do anything I swear!" She protested.

"Wait a minute; just who are you supposed to be? You can't prove Grell's innocence. Just look at the chainsaw!" Sebastian said, and with that, in a blink of an eye he grabbed Grell's arm tight, and pulled his chainsaw from his hand, revved it up; and then before they knew it, it was thrust through Grell. "Grell, you may be hungry for souls, but this one you are _not_going to have." He then kicked Grell out of the window, and Alex jumped down to see if Grell was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aha… I'm sorry about this chapter ^^; I kind of rushed into it… but I wasn't sure what to do. I also just kinda made it up as I went along. I had never intended for them to go to the Phantomhive mansion, and Grell get hurt by Sebastian, but that's the idea I had when I was writing this xD

Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter C: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay the third chapter is finally here! I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update. I have been so busy, and I meant to update yesterday but I didn't go on my laptop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

"Grell? Grell? Can you hear me?"

"…"

"Grell…"

Alex was starting to worry a lot now. Grell's blood was pouring out of him, whilst he was lying on the floor. Alex started to look around to see if she could find anyone who could help but she hadn't seen anyone. But then she heard a voice from behind her.

"What's happened?" The cold voice said.

Alex turned a round to find a very concerned William staring at the distressed Grell lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I was checking through the to-die list to see if you had cleared the right people, but then Grell's name appeared. How he could have gotten on there I have no idea, but seeing Ciel's name right there I knew that _thing_ was probably involved," William announced. "But for him to attack Grell with his own death scythe is unbelievable. You two need to be more careful."

"Hey, it's not us that need to be more careful! Ciel was only on the to-die list because of that other Demon that goes by the name of Claude Faustus! He was the one who teleported to Ciel's manor by accident." Alex started to sob.

"Okay, it doesn't matter who killed who or whose fault it was etc. but for now we must try to get Grell to the infirmary before something happens to him." William stated.

Alex nodded her head and following the 'order' she grabbed some bandages William happened to be holding and wrapped them around Grell. Then she, having a lot of strength, lifted Grell as they both transported into the Shinigami realm.

Once they got there, it was light so they could actually examine Grell properly. Some people from the infirmary had met them at the realm entrance and took Grell into the infirmary. On the way they had properly examined him, finding this wound of his was very deep. He was in critical danger of dying.

"You can go in to see him now. Though he's still unconscious, so if you have anything to say he might be able to hear you." The nurse announced as she left the room that Grell had been in. Alex and William had been waiting in the waiting area for a few hours, hoping for a positive result, though the doctors and nurses said nothing of his condition.

They then both got up and walked in the same direction the nurse had come from.

"I really hope he's okay… I don't know what I would do without him…" Alex sobbed.

"Don't worry Alex, Grell is strong, I am sure he'll be okay." William replied, though he was uncertain himself that Grell would be okay.

When they got to Grell's room, he had looked in a better state from when he got stabbed… he was cleaner, and not so much covered in the colour he loved so much, just his hair.

Alex walked up to the bed he was lying on.

"Oh Grell… I know you are strong. You can get out of this, well all believe you can! …He might not admit it, but Will seems to be a bit depressed. Well you know, he kind of always does… but you know he's just… not the same. Even though you have barely been here five minutes we miss you terribly… well I… think I should leave you and Will alone so he can say a few words he probably wouldn't want anyone else to hear." Alex said with a giggle. She then walked up to William "He's all yours… teehee~" she then left the room, leaving William with a red face, and the redhead alone.

William approached Grell, still holding his emotionless expression he never seems to let go of.

"Grell… you really hurt yourself this time… any injury you've ever had has never lead you to the infirmary. You really let your guard down. Though I shouldn't really be lecturing you, this is not your fault. What Alexandra said was true… I really am feeling sad… I feel almost like you're going to be here for a while, even though only yesterday you were prancing around like the flamboyant redhead you are. I… this is going to sound really silly from me Grell but, I really …Love you. I don't want to lose you, especially not from being 'killed' by that _creature._ Please just get through the pain …I know you can hear me, so please don't stop fighting, just show us that you will regain consciousness soon so we can all know you're alright." Tears started to appear in William's eyes but he did not let himself cry. He was emotionless and careless… but losing his loved one just… triggers his emotion. He headed towards the door. "Please Grell, just show us your still here, and show me that_you__love__me._"

That evening in his apartment William really let himself go. He had sat on his bed in the same spot for _hours_balling his eyes out. He really did not want to lose Grell, his closest friend and soul mate. He may have treated him coldly in the past, but Grell always just knew William really cared for him, really deep inside. Anger started to fill in William's heart. _Why __did__ it__ have__ to__ be __that __demon?__ Why__ was__ he__ the__ one __to __hurt _my _Grell? __This__ is __ridiculously__ stupid._ William thought to himself. He cursed, harshly. "That demon will _pay_ I will have revenge on him for hurting my loved one!" William yelled. He then moved from the spot on his bed where he had been sitting for hours and started trashing the room. Clothes and paper flew around the room, while he knocked over his chest of drawers and trashed his wardrobe. William was really a state. He then heard a knock at his apartment door.

"Will! Are you okay!" Alex shouted through the closed door.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood right now!" William shouted back.

"No! Let me in! You sound terrible, just what the hell are you doing?" Alex exclaimed, starting to worry.

"That's… nothing to do with you! Just leave me alone!"

"William T. Spears! You really need me now! I'll… I'll be your shoulder to cry on!" After shouting that, she heard no reply but heard footsteps. Then a tall man appeared as the door opened. William looked down at Alex with watering eyes and tears streaming down his face. He leaned forward and grabbed her, holding her tightly. "It's okay Will, just let it out here, on my shoulder, we'll get through this pain together." Alex said, smiling, but tears formed in her eyes and started to roll down her face as they buried themselves into each other. This was the first time William had gotten such a friendly hug from someone who was not Grell, he missed having others that cared for him. He had been such a cold man, never had any friends, he only recalls ever having Grell as a friend.

"Alex… I'm glad you're with me to get through the pain, I don't know what I would do without you here…"

"That's okay Will, I'm glad I have you too. We can cry together and not feel bad about it, because we know how the other of us feels; the same."

**A/N:**Okay…. That's the third chapter… ;D

I hope you like it. I wasn't sure of what was going to happen next, but I think I have finally a plot.

I won't be posting again until probably new years day, and again I'm sorry this update was really late, I've been busy.


End file.
